Interview with Sulpicia Volturi
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: An insight to aro/sully's marriage, and how much aro adores her :  cute fluff and slight smut inside!   lemons


Ahh... aro/sully strikes again. btw read the aro interview before this one or you'd be completely clueless as to what I am writing.

Be prepared for awesome cute aro and sulpicia affection :)

Sully v.s. the interviewer.

Interviewer: Once again, we return with another interview with the Volturi, this time we have Sulpicia, Aro's spouse. Sully how are you today?

S: Don't call me Sully. (a/n if you've heard the lady gaga say " don't call me gaga" in monster(the fame mosnter album ), yea, that's how it sounds like.)

Interviewer: As you wish, how shall I address you then?

S: your majesty, your royal highness, Mistress, Queen Sulpicia, either one of those are fine. ( flashes a bright smile, bats her eyelashes )

Interviewer : ( clears throat) You're.. hard to... resist.. ( nervous nervous )

S: what? Do I make you hot? Like your on fire? Do i make your heart go pitter-patter? ( crawls over interviewer's chair and licks her lips)

Interviewer: ermm... awkward...

Aro ( from afar): And you say i antagonize humans!

S: It's fun! just look at him, he's all sweaty and hot for me.

Aro: As much as I like to show off my perfect wife, I prefer to keep some aspects to myself, mm sully? ( places a kiss on her neck)

S: As you wish, my emperor

Aro: that's my girl, I shall go check on the new Prada collection I ordered for you last week. Love you!

S( to interviewer): ahh, sorry bout that, my husband likes to make sure i am visually appealing to him and appropriately dressed for the guards, so I let him take charge of my wardrobe. A little secret: He also chooses my lingerie ( smile )

Interview: and is his idea of visually appealing but appropriate .. this? ( fans hand over sulpicia's outfit)

S: hey! don't hate the lace yea? So what if it's slightly see through? It's fine!

Interviewer: Slightly? you mean it's very see through!

S:(sigh) fine, i'll go put on something more appropriate.

interviewer: thanks you!

S( comes back with a lace jacket and sits back down beside interviewer) : better?

Interviewer: Aro's definition of appropriate is clearly not according to societal norms. nevermind, i don't even want to try to explain it to you ( shakes head.)Okay, lets get onto the real interview! firstly, what was your first impression of Aro?

S: well i'd have to say it was... fascinating i guess. I mean, we met when i was five, so i saw him like a big brotherly figure becaus ehe would be patient with me and teach me and whatnot. He gave me a very liberal education in fact, one minute i could be painting, then i would get bored of it and we'd do some reading, then i'd get bored of that and we'd move to another subject. Aro used to say that there was no point making me do something i Don't like, since he himself has difficulty getting focused too, so he has no rights to criticise me. I mean like, later on I gradually saw him in a different light, I began to be shy around him, and find things he does attractive. It doesn't matter if Aro is much older than me, i mean, so what if he was physically around 28? he's literally older than jesus christ! we'll just have to make do with it. ( smile) next question?

Interviewer : How do you like your life in volterra? i mean being trapped in a guilded cage mustn't be fun.

S: actually, i rather like it here. I mean unlike athenodora, I actually chose this. I'm not saying this because of corin's powers that make people content, but seeing my personality, I can just keep quite with a book, and i Could stay in Aro's library forever, and not complain. If knowledge is power, I'd be godly ( smile ) besides, Aro keeps me entertained, trust me there's never a dull moment in our relationship. Aro built me a music room and a dance studio as well, so that I never get bored!

Interviewer: contrasting popular belief, he isn't the tyrant people make him out to be...

S: Oh, he is, just not with me. If he even dares to yell at me, imma cut his balls off!

Interviewer: fiesty! Alright, next question, what everyone wants to know: what are your views on Jane crushing on your husband?

S: there's no competition really. Aro is like the star racer at an F1 Grand prix, and I'd be his shiny, smooth running Lamborghini. I do the work behind the screens, I do the running and I win for him. He takes the glory, and the cash, then he spends it on me. It's an equal situation, plus he tends to blow alot of money investing on our elaborate honeymoon and whatnot. So Jane would be just the girl that the racer scores after winning, and then the racer would break her heart, while the car remains, because that's how he wins.

Interviewer: ahh, I see... great analogy, so you're not jealous?

S: Of what? I'm not sorry if i'm taller than her, I'm i'm more perfect than her, If i outrank her, And i'm most definitely not sorry for paying a little more attention to details, If i actually took the effort to remember things. I strongly believe that a title is earned, not inherited. I made my way up starting from aminor guard, then when i proposed, I became a volturi wife, of the highest rank, over athenodora and Didyme. My ambitions mirror Aro's, and I'm almost a female version of him, except.. more sane... ( sheepish laugh)

A: Sully~ Sully love? ( walks through the door) Ahh.. My perfect wife!( sits beside sully and pats to his lap) Sit here! ( smiles while dragging her waist )

S: As you wish, my emperor, ( crawls over to Aro's lap and puts her head on his thighs, while Aro massages her scalp and Sully purrs)

A: Mmm... continue with the interview! Don't be distracted by my presence.

Interviewer: alright then... Let's talk about somehting you're interested in. Aro.

S: YAY.. haha , okay, so your question?

( Aro straightens up and cradles Sulpicia in his arms while occasionally brushing a kiss to her neck )

Interviewer: This is getting slightly uncomfortable, but okay, here goes. What is your favourite recreational pastime?

A and S synchronized : you really wanna know? ( exchanges smirk )

Interviewer: OH GOSH! THAT IS SICK, THAT IS SICK! OHHHHH GOODNESS... OTHER THAN HAVE SEX, WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE PASTIME?

A : we weren't going to say that you know?

Interviewer: you werent?

S : yea.. we were gonna say paintballing!

Interviewer: Oh... so your next favourite actiity?

S: that would be making love to each other ( smile ) so i guess that you guessed it correctly!

Interviewer: ( facepalm ) forget it. I'm outta here!

A: Felix! show him the way out.. will you? I need to bond with my wife!

Demitri: erm.. master, felix is on a date.. with heidi.. they're in milan now, I'll show him the way out.

A: ahh, i see. alright then .

S: shall we continue this in the bedroom?

A: yes we shall, mi amore.

( carries Sulpicia out, bridal style )

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? :D


End file.
